


Ревность

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Angst, Cockblocking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Конец декабря. Подготовка к встрече Нового Года. В гости к Антимагу и Инвокеру неожиданно наведывается старый знакомый...





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Да, тут ООС может показаться, но он не с неба свалился, а обусловлен долгим периодом изменений, к которому делаются отсылки в тексте.  
> И мои сыны заслуживают сахарного флаффа, ничё не знаю.  
> Всех с Наступающим!

_«Берегитесь ревности, синьор.  
То — чудище с зелёными глазами,  
Глумящееся над своей добычей…»  
  
Уильям Шекспир, «Отелло»._

* * *

Однажды утром, когда Магина собирался уходить на работу, он обнаружил около своего дома незваного гостя. Прямо посреди тропинки, ведущей к двери, сидела маленькая трёхцветная кошка, распушившаяся от холода; как только Магина вышел на улицу, она уставилась на него большими зелёными глазами. Что-то в её взгляде не понравилось Магине: он был, разумеется, нечеловеческим, но в то же время казался слишком осмысленным для животного. Магина осторожно приблизился к кошке и сразу же понял, в чём было дело. Он ощущал присутствие магии. Но откуда?.. Какой-то колдун из города пришёл сюда вместе со своей кошкой? Зачем?.. Магина напрягся ещё больше.  
  
— Мяу-у-у? — протянула кошка, будто бы удивляясь.  
  
— Что тебе нужно? — хмуро спросил Магина, одновременно с этим оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках её хозяина.  
  
Кошка, разумеется, ничего ему не ответила. Тогда Магина шикнул на неё в попытке спугнуть, но кошка не тронулась с места, продолжая разглядывать его. Магина раздражённо цокнул языком, не зная, что ему делать. Он не мог просто так уйти, оставив кошку, но и нападение виделось ему нелепым поступком. И тут из дома вышел Каэль в одной лишь домашней одежде. Магина хотел возмутиться вслух тому, как небрежно Инвокер относился к своему здоровью, но, увидев, что вокруг него парили три огненные сферы, тепло которых позволяло ему без ущерба выйти на холод без верхней одежды, оставил возмущение при себе. Но не то чтобы он одобрял использование колдовства в таких случаях…  
  
— Что ты тут застыл, Магина? — спросил Каэль и, переведя взгляд на кошку, добавил: — Никогда не видел кошек?

— Это не просто кошка, — возразил Магина. — Когда я подошёл к ней, я почувствовал магию.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь магию потому, что живёшь со мной, — покачал головой Каэль. — Только не говори мне, что ты собрался нападать на домашнее животное.  
  
— Это не твоя магия, Каэль! — утверждал Магина. — Здесь кто-то другой…

Но Каэль ему не поверил.  
  
— Я никого не вижу вокруг, а ведь у меня превосходное зрение, — сказал он. — Думаю, дело в самой кошке — на ней может быть наложено заклинание. Сейчас я проверю.

С этими словами он сделал несколько решительных шагов к кошке. Отчего-то при его виде кошка испуганно вздыбилась и унеслась прочь в неизвестном направлении. Тогда Каэль повернулся и с усмешкой сказал Магине:  
  
— Что ж, не вышло. Зато твой путь чист — иди, а то опоздаешь!  
  
Действительно, с исчезновением кошки пропало и ощущение чужой магии. Антимаг с облегчением вздохнул и, напоследок ещё раз обменявшись объятиями с Инвокером, отправился на работу. Его не покидало подозрение, что кошка не случайно забежала к ним во двор, но в одиночку она вряд ли представляла большую угрозу, тем более для Инвокера. Поэтому Магина вскоре позабыл об этом происшествии.  
  
Магина работал на небольшом текстильном предприятии по производству флагов и знамён. Это, конечно, не было похоже на то, чем он стал бы заниматься, но у него не было особого выбора: в стране, в которую они с Инвокером сбежали, наибольшим спросом пользовался патриотизм, и в этой сфере пробовали себя практически все ремесленники. Изначально он согласился считать доходы и расходы предприятия — уж с деньгами-то он умел обращаться — но, когда он пришёл, он был поражён тому, насколько бестолково велись дела. Он предложил управляющему компанией несколько прогрессивных изменений принципов производства. Управляющий, уже пожилой человек, был впечатлён рассудительным тоном Магины и поэтому его послушал. На предприятии прошли реформы, и чуть менее, чем через месяц, произошёл заметный подъём производства. Управляющий, прекрасно осознавая, что ему скоро придётся оставить работу, щедро наградил Магину: он повысил его фактически до своего уровня. Это повышение, правда, означало добавление новых обязанностей к старым, но с числом обязанностей выросла и зарплата; к тому же, Магина нашёл способ упростить ведение документации, и эта часть работы не представляла для него больших трудностей. Все подчинённые уважали Магину за его здравомыслие, за способность чётко отдавать приказы и понятно объяснять, что именно требуется сделать, и за умение сплотить коллектив в напряжённые времена.  
  
Что до Инвокера, то у него было накопленное ранее состояние; этих денег хватило на все те мучительные перемещения в поисках места, где бы они с Антимагом не были никому известны, и на конечную покупку дома. Он сразу решил, что простая работа — не для него. Он не собирался так тратить время; вместо этого он закрылся на два месяца в тогда ещё пустовавшей домашней библиотеке, чтобы написать книгу. Магина с трудом заставлял его выйти, чтобы поесть или лечь спать на кровати, а не за письменным столом. В это же время один курьер за другим каждый день приносили к порогу коробки и мешки с оружием, артефактами и одеждой. Магине приходилось разбирать их в одиночку, и он сильно негодовал по этому поводу. Но в один прекрасный день Каэль вышел из библиотеки с готовой чистой рукописью и отправился прямиком в местное издательство. Последствия не заставили себя ждать: его книга стала бестселлером в городе, а затем и за его пределами. С тех пор он издавался под псевдонимом Карл Сиятельный и за основу для сюжетов брал реально происходившие с ним события. Магина был его первым и главным читателем, и он искренне любил то, что писал Инвокер, пусть в его стиле время от времени сквозило самолюбование, и не всегда можно было понять с первого раза культурную или историческую отсылку.  
  
Когда они оба не были заняты работой или другими своими делами, они могли вместе пойти на поле для тренировок, дабы не потерять форму, или же провести время дома за разговорами, чтением, рисованием, игрой на музыкальных инструментах и разными повседневными делами. И, конечно же, они занимались любовью, причём без конкретной привязки ко времени суток: это могло произойти спонтанно хоть утром, хоть вечером и даже необязательно дома. Так они и вели беззаботное совместное существование уже на протяжении практически года.  
  
Сколько Антимаг себя помнил, он терпеть не мог зиму. Зимой нужно было носить толстую, многослойную одежду, стеснявшую движения, дороги становились скользкими, а инфекции — особенно злостными и сшибали с ног в самый неподходящий момент; холодным воздухом было больно дышать, а кровь из ран плохо свёртывалась. Последний пункт, возможно, не был настолько актуален, как прежде, поскольку Антимаг и Инвокер совсем отошли от военных дел и уехали так далеко, как только могли.  
  
Однако эта зима отличалась тем, что она была первой за долгие годы зимой, которую Антимаг проводил, не выслеживая магов и впоследствии сражаясь с ними и не занимаясь поручениями поместья Тайлер, а живя в мирном городе вместе с Инвокером — прежде до смерти ненавистным, ныне безмерно любимым. Через долгие уговоры он согласился на то, чтобы Инвокер накладывал на него одно своё заклинание каждое утро: заклинание было призвано уберечь Магину от холода и обеспечить ему бодрость на весь рабочий день, и благодаря этому маленькому колдовству тёмное зимнее утро больше не казалось таким невыносимым и безнадёжным. Магина даже стал обращать внимание на всю предпраздничную суету, творившуюся на улицах города и на предприятии в последние дни. Он никогда не отмечал Новый Год. Он не был уверен, что хоть что-то вообще праздновал в этой жизни, полной мрака, отчаяния и ненависти. Это, безусловно, было бы интересным опытом. А Каэль? Он наверняка успел повеселиться, у него-то было много времени. Антимаг решил расспросить его об этом по окончании рабочего дня.  
  
Время за раздачей поручений и распределением зарплат пролетело быстро, и Магина опомниться не успел, как он уже со всеми прощался и выходил на мостовую. На улице было ещё светло, и магазины работали, но можно было уже заметить надвигавшиеся сумерки; кое-где загорались фонари. По дороге Магина зашёл в бакалейную лавку, чтобы пополнить приближавшиеся к концу запасы любимого чая. Сделав покупки, он поторопился уйти домой.  
  
Они с Инвокером жили недалеко от центра, но всё же их дом стоял немного особняком от остальных, и у них не было непосредственных соседей. Они нарочно выбрали жильё с таким расположением, чтобы им не приходилось иметь дело с любопытными взглядами из окон напротив.  
  
Ещё издалека Магина заприметил разноцветные огоньки на деревьях у дома, и это его удивило.  
  
«Неужели это Каэль постарался?»  
  
Но, по мере приближения, его удивление сменилось шоком, а затем — враждебностью. Действительно, на тропинке под деревьями стоял Каэль, облачённый в свой обычный белый плащ, но огоньками управлял не он, а высокая тёмная фигура с маской на лице. Магина сразу понял, кто это был.  
  
«Какого дьявола?!»  
  
Он сжал руки в кулаки и телепортировался прямиком к калитке, уже готовый драться. Однако Каэль, как ни в чём не бывало, поприветствовал его и немедленно объяснил, что кошка, которая прибегала к ним утром, принадлежала этому человеку (и сейчас сидела у него на плече), а этого человека звали Рубик. Магина уже был в курсе, поэтому лишь молча кивнул, и Каэль продолжил объяснения. Рубик прибыл в город по делам: местный университет попросил его провести серию лекций. Ему нужно было где-то остановиться на несколько дней, но в преддверии праздников все гостиницы были забиты постояльцами. А поскольку они с Инвокером были знакомы ещё со времён Академии, Инвокер решил предложить ему ночлег в пустовавшей комнате. Магина ведь не возражает?  
  
Магина был озадачен этой информацией. Он прежде не слышал от Каэля упоминаний о Рубике, а тут выяснилось, что они учились вместе. С другой стороны, Каэль никогда не называл бывших однокурсников по именам, предпочитая заместительные вроде «невежда», «клоун с посохом», «единственный достойный соперник», «одна одарённая ученица» и так далее. Видимо, Рубик затерялся где-то среди них. Их знакомство выглядело логичным, ведь и Рубик, и Инвокер обладали высоким статусом в обществе магов и были известны, но Магина всё равно не мог перестать удивляться. Больше всего его поразил тот факт, что Рубик оказался того же возраста, что и Инвокер.  
  
Рубик внимательно посмотрел на Магину — хотя сквозь маску невозможно было угадать выражение его лица — и протянул ему руку со словами:  
  
— Антимаг! Всё бы ничего, но вот твоё имя…  
  
— Оставь это при себе, волшебник в маске, — отрезал он, с неохотой принимая рукопожатие, — здесь меня знают как Магину.  
  
— Ну, раз ты не Антимаг, значит, моя жизнь в безопасности? — усмехнулся Рубик.  
  
Магина нахмурился. Он не знал, как вести себя при встрече с тем, за чьей головой он когда-то охотился, пусть и не столько по собственной воле, сколько по приказу сверху. Может, он больше и не работал на поместье Тайлер, и свою былую славу истребителя магии оставил в прежней жизни, но он не мог так запросто довериться печально известному магу. Он искоса поглядел на Каэля: тот выглядел абсолютно расслабленным, даже свои сферы не призвал на случай, если придётся защищаться. Значит, он по какой-то причине доверял Рубику, а Магина, как ни крути, должен был считаться с мнением Каэля.  
  
Поэтому он в итоге сказал:  
  
— Честно? Не могу гарантировать. Я тебе не доверяю, но вижу, что Каэль доверяет. Поэтому я готов закрыть глаза на любые твои дела до тех пор, пока они не представляют угрозу этому городу или стране в целом. И нам с Каэлем в частности. Остальной мир меня более не волнует, но ты и сам понимаешь, куда попадают нарушители правил, не так ли?  
  
— Увер-р-ряю, у меня в голове нет никакого злого умысла, — спокойно ответил Рубик. — Меня вызвали сюда не как Великого Мага, но как странствующего учёного. Я не собираюсь нападать на тебя, Каэля или кого-либо ещё. Но, должен сказать, я не потерплю нападения на себя. Тогда я буду вынужден применить свои силы в полной мере. Тебя устраивают такие условия?  
  
— Устраивают, — согласился Магина и, повернувшись к Каэлю, сказал: — Ладно, я думаю, что твой знакомый может пока остаться у нас.  
  
Инвокер, до сих пор хранивший молчание, подошёл к Магине и, мягко положив руки ему на плечи, ответил:  
  
— Спасибо, Магина. И прости… я не знал, что вы были знакомы. Если бы знал, то не принял бы столь опрометчивое решение.  
  
— Я должен был тебе рассказать… — виновато начал Магина, накрыв своей ладонью его руку на плече, но Каэль мягко прервал его:  
  
— Нет, это я должен впредь быть более точным, упоминая имена старых знакомых…  
  
Рубик же в это время поражённо наблюдал за ними. Похоже, его не волновало то, что о нём говорили в третьем лице: его глаза полностью сосредоточились на переплетённых пальцах. И вдруг он засмеялся.  
  
— Очень стр-р-ранное совпадение! — сказал он. — Встретив бывшего лучшего друга, я встретил ещё и своего бывшего противника, ибо теперь они неотделимы друг от друга! Право, это так удивительно…  
  
— Бывшего лучшего друга? — с подозрением спросил Магина у Каэля.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил тот, скользнув руками вниз и обвив их вокруг пояса Антимага. — Как самые блистательные ученики Академии, мы были обречены либо вечно соперничать, либо немного пожертвовать своей гордостью и стать союзниками во всём.  
  
— Вот как… — задумчиво протянул Магина. Что ж, в этом была своя логика…  
  
Объятия Каэля успокаивали Магину, но в то же время ему не нравилось, что это происходило на глазах у постороннего наблюдателя, и не просто кого-нибудь там, а Рубика. А он стоял и бесстыдно разглядывал их обоих, наверняка ещё и ухмыляясь под своей маской. Конечно, не каждый день такое увидишь: Инвокер и Антимаг, две полярные противоположности, некогда заклятые враги, теперь стоят и обнимаются на пороге своего дома в неизвестном городишке!  
  
На мгновение в Магине закипела ярость от мысли о том, что этот маг мог сейчас насмехаться над ними, а потом — разнести дурные сплетни, которые поставили бы под угрозу их безопасность, и поэтому он снова обратился к Рубику:  
  
— Кстати, заметка на будущее, когда ты покинешь город: если из твоего рта вырвется хоть одно слово по поводу того, как мы живём и где мы живём, то мою расправу ты нескоро забудешь!  
  
— Ого, как любезно с твоей стороны! — хихикнул Рубик так, что Магину передёрнуло от этого.  
  
Каэль тут же вмешался, обратившись сначала к Магине:  
  
— Магина, я прекрасно тебя понимаю, но, пожалуйста, не будь так груб с моим гостем. Тем более, когда вы заключили договор о ненападении. Что до нашей безопасности, то я беру этот вопрос на себя.  
  
Затем он повернулся к Рубику и сказал:  
  
— Рубик… я рад тебя видеть, но Магина кое в чём прав: твоё осуждение здесь не приветствуется, как и распространение слухов. Как хранитель твоих секретов, я также надеюсь на твою лояльность и хранение наших секретов. Крайне не рекомендую тебе рисковать.

Рубик совсем не был смущён таким обращением; он весело произнёс:  
  
— Всё понятно, мой р-р-рот на замке!  
  
— А теперь предлагаю зайти, наконец, в дом, — вздохнул Каэль и открыл дверь.

* * *

За ужином Рубик и Инвокер много говорили, и их разговор оказался большим откровением для Магины. Иногда он слышал из уст Рубика истории, которые Каэль ему уже рассказывал, и с удовлетворением кивал, но были и такие истории из прошлого, о которых Магина вообще не подозревал, и каждый раз он с удивлением смотрел на Инвокера. Почему он не делился такими занятными воспоминаниями? Память с возрастом подводить стала, что ли…  
  
Благодаря беседе атмосфера постепенно разрядилась, но, когда тема разговоров сменилась с простых воспоминаний и рассказов о том да сём на магические и научные изыскания, неведомые Магине, он сел в лужу. Он пытался вставить своё слово, но каждый раз оказывалось, что он неправильно понимал суть беседы или что-то путал, и Каэль с Рубиком наперебой объясняли ему, в чём именно он ошибся и какова правда. А в процессе объяснений они плавно переходили на другой виток темы и снова увлекались спором друг с другом. В итоге Магина совсем замолчал и слушал их вполуха, уйдя в свои мысли. Некоторое время он рассматривал лицо Рубика, более не скрытое маской: у него была смуглая кожа, острый нос и подбородок, широкая, хитрая улыбка и светящиеся зелёные глаза. Наверное, светились они от глубокой испорченности Рубика опасным колдовством. Но кто знает.  
  
Поскольку Магина молчал, он и с едой закончил раньше всех, и теперь сидел над пустой тарелкой, не зная, остаться ему или уйти: казалось, что Каэль и Рубик совсем забыли о его присутствии. Для Антимага было необычно видеть Каэля в таком миролюбивом настроении с кем-либо ещё, кроме него самого. У Инвокера ведь и в городе не было друзей потому, что он привык относиться ко всем со снисхождением и не шёл на контакт. Только в редких случаях кто-то заслуживал полное его расположение, и Магина до сих пор думал, что он был единственным исключением среди ныне живущих людей. Но вдруг оказалось, что таким исключением был и Рубик.  
  
«Бывшие лучшие друзья, значит? А так и не скажешь, что  _бывшие…_ »  
  
В конце концов, Магина принял решение покинуть собеседников: он устал, и у него не было возможности сидеть с ними допоздна. Когда он встал из-за стола, Инвокер на мгновение повернул голову в его сторону, но ничего ему не сказал, лишь коротко кивнул. Поднимаясь на второй этаж, Магина краем глаза увидел, что его преследовала Лекс — так звали кошку Рубика. Она прошмыгнула в спальню вместе с ним, но Магина, обладая хорошей реакцией, схватил её и категорично выставил в коридор со словами:  
  
— Это не твоя территория, наглое создание!  
  
После чего он захлопнул дверь; сразу же послышалось обиженное мяуканье, но Магина не обращал на него внимание. Вот только шпионки в собственной комнате не хватало! Немного ранее Рубик поведал Магине, что кошка обладала способностью к телепатии и могла передавать ему свои эмоции и эмоции тех, кто находился рядом с ней. Но, поскольку это была всё ещё обычная кошка, не обладавшая мышлением и полагавшаяся на свои инстинкты, она не могла контролировать свою магию. Она просто делилась всем, что чувствовала, с тем, кому доверяла больше всего — с хозяином.  
  
Магина переоделся для сна, потушил свет и лёг в кровать. Он долго ещё ворочался, остро ощущая отсутствие Инвокера — нет, он и раньше часто засыпал один, они с Каэлем не всегда ночевали в одной кровати, но в этот раз Магина испытывал непонятное беспокойство. Спустя час или около того его, наконец, начала одолевать дремота, и все раздумья о работе и о Каэле, сидевшем на первом этаже с бывшим лучшим другом, постепенно спутались и потеряли значение. Но как раз тогда, когда он почти заснул, он услышал, как Каэль зашёл в комнату, и сразу поднялся на локтях. Каэль залез к нему под одеяло, и Магина привычно заключил его в объятия. Какими бы плотными ни были покрывала, тепло от присутствия Инвокера не могло заменить ничто. Каэль задумался о чём-то своём; в этом не было ничего необычного, поэтому Магина не придал большого значения.  
  
Но потом Каэль выдал:  
  
— Подумать только, мы столько лет не виделись, но всё равно…  
  
Тут он прервался и встряхнул головой. Магина бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд. Каэль повернулся к нему и начал гладить его по волосам.  
  
— Расскажи, как прошёл твой день, — попросил он. — Видел ли ты что-нибудь интересное в городе?  
  
— О, ты мне напомнил! — встрепенулся  Магина. — На работе все только и говорят о предстоящих праздниках, и я хотел поэтому спросить: ты когда-нибудь отмечал Новый Год?  
  
Инвокер взялся рукой за подбородок и задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— Да, когда-то давно… но годы для меня идут, словно минуты, поэтому я не вижу смысла праздновать окончание каждой такой «минуты». Если только кто-то другой не приглашает меня на торжество. Но ты не большой любитель торжества, не так ли?..  
  
— Это правда, — не стал отрицать Магина, — но прежде у меня просто не было времени на всю эту мишуру, а теперь, ну…  
  
— Появилось из-за меня? — закончил за него Инвокер с усмешкой.  
  
— Да-да, — заулыбался Магина в ответ. — Подумал, что было бы весело как-то отметить… с подарками и прочим…  
  
— Подарки? Я могу сделать тебе лучший подарок на свете! — уверенно заявил Каэль.  
  
— Это какой? — с подозрением спросил Антимаг.  
  
— Вечная молодость! — провозгласил Каэль, и Магина едва не взвыл, снова услышав это словосочетание.  
  
— Нет, нет! — резко замотал он головой, отстранившись от Каэля. — Под подарками я имел в виду что-то… поменьше, не настолько значительное…  
  
— Магина, у нас была бы целая вечность для маленьких подарков, если бы только ты согласился! — попытался Каэль убедить его.  
  
Но Магина был настроен категорично.  
  
— Я уже говорил, Каэль: я не могу пойти на это. Всё моё существование будет тогда опорочено магией.  
  
— А жить со мной — не порочно? — спросил Каэль, нахмурившись.  
  
Это был каверзный вопрос, и Магина действительно не знал, как на него ответить, даже спустя столько времени, проведённого вместе.  
  
— Это другое… — начал он оправдываться, но Инвокер и слушать его не желал.  
  
— Только упёртый дурак, вроде тебя, может отказываться от такого дара! — сказал он.  
  
Магина тяжело вздохнул. Опять эта тема. Опять он в тупике. Он постарался как можно более твёрдо и уверенно произнести:  
  
— Каэль, «нет» значит «нет». Я не хочу больше говорить об этом. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Затем он отвернулся и притворился спящим. Каэль ничего ему не ответил, но Магина явно чувствовал его разочарование. Но, как бы ему самому ни было неприятно от разговора, он не посчитал это происшествие чем-то серьёзным. Даже не ссора — так, противоречие. Он был уверен, что Каэль уже на следующий день забудет об этом.

* * *

Утром Магина обнаружил, что он был один. Лишь слегка примятая подушка указывала на недавнее присутствие Инвокера.  
  
«Странно, он же обычно не встаёт раньше меня…»  
  
Магина сел на кровати и озадаченно почесал голову. Позевав и потянувшись, он встал, взял одежду из шкафа и вышел из комнаты. В коридоре он услышал доносившиеся из библиотеки звуки пианино.  
  
«Вдохновение снизошло, что ли?» — подумал он с улыбкой.  
  
Он спустился на первый этаж и увидел, как один из огненных духов Каэля подметал пол в гостиной, а другой растапливал печь на кухне. Инвокер очень долго сопротивлялся тому, чтобы его любимые «союзники из ниоткуда» занимались такими «неблагородными» делами, и настаивал на том, чтобы завести дома прислугу. Магина же был решительно против того, чтобы в их доме жил кто-то посторонний; к тому же, он привык заниматься домашним хозяйством самостоятельно. В конце концов, Инвокер понял, что лучше будет научить духов чему-то ещё, кроме сражения с врагами, чем самому размахивать веником и возиться с дровами. Да и Магина смог убедить его в том, что в огненных плевках тоже не было ничего благородного.  
  
Умывшись и одевшись, он решил вернуться наверх и заглянуть в библиотеку. Но, когда он открыл дверь, он обнаружил, что Каэль был не один. Его настроение вмиг изменилось, причём, скорее, не в лучшую сторону.  
  
«Ну, как я мог забыть!» — раздражённо подумал Магина.  
  
Пока Инвокер виртуозно исполнял классические произведения, Рубик сидел неподалёку и внимательно слушал; та же широкая улыбка, которую Магина видел накануне, сияла на его лице. Когда музыка затихла, Рубик вскочил на ноги и начал аплодировать.  
  
— Бр-р-раво, браво, Арсенальный Маг! — восклицал он. — Воистину, ты научился создавать по-настоящему прекрасные вещи не только в мире магии, но и в мире звуков!  
  
Каэль с важным видом кивнул ему и заявил:  
  
— Я ведь и сам прекрасен.  
  
И они с Рубиком вдруг захохотали. Магина тем временем всё ещё стоял на пороге и озадаченно наблюдал за ними. Каэль повернул голову в его сторону и поприветствовал:  
  
— Доброе утро, Магина! Я решил показать Рубику своё недавнее сочинение. Надеюсь, мы тебя не разбудили?

— Нет, нет, я сам проснулся, — отмахнулся Магина, отчего-то задетый местоимением «мы».  
  
— Знаете, что странно? — не то возмущённо, не то задорно произнёс Рубик. — Вчера я так поздно лёг, я устал с дороги и спал крепко-крепко, но неведомые силы пробудили меня в такой ранний час, и я даже не страдаю от недосыпа!  
  
Магине это было совсем не интересно знать, и он ожидал, что Инвокер, выслушавший Рубика с каменным лицом, тоже скажет что-то в духе «меня не волнуют столь мелкие переживания». Но он неожиданно согласился:  
  
— У меня то же самое. Видимо, два великих мага просто не могут спокойно находиться в одном доме…  
  
— Один Великий Маг, я попрошу! — поправил его Рубик и пригрозил пальцем.

— О, прекрати, — усмехнулся Инвокер, — может, мы и были лучшими в Академии, но из нас двоих я всё равно был лучше, и никакие титулы этого не изменят.  
  
— Одиннадцать Иллюзорных так не считают, — как бы мимоходом заметил Рубик.  
  
— Что мне твои Одиннадцать Иллюзорных? Я сам себе создатель и сам себе судья! — нисколько не смутившись, заявил Инвокер.  
  
— Ты ещё припомни свою сказку о том, что ты создал точку, из которой появилась Вселенная, — хихикнул Рубик.  
  
— А ты сомневаешься в том, что это правда? — спросил Инвокер, и по его тону было непонятно, продолжал ли он шутить или заявлял это всерьёз, однако Рубик в следующий миг толкнул его локтем в бок, и они захохотали.  
  
Глядя на них, Магина почувствовал себя немного преданным. Подобные перепалки были частью их с Каэлем отношений, и он даже представить не мог, чтобы Каэль так себя вёл с кем-либо ещё. Магина не мог избавиться от ощущения искр в воздухе между ними. Он не заметил, как прислонился к двери и крепко сжал дверную ручку от напряжения. Зато это увидел Инвокер и, проскользнув к нему и обняв за плечи, спросил:  
  
— О чём задумался?  
  
— Да ни о чём… — пробормотал Магина и добавил: — Пойду, наверное, завтракать, а то скоро на работу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Инвокер высвободил его из своих рук, — я чуть позже спущусь к тебе.  
  
Антимаг кивнул ему и пошёл прочь из библиотеки. Уже в коридоре он услышал голос Рубика:  
  
— Инвокер, а расскажи, как ты так надрессировал своих духов? И как ты их, собственно, призываешь? Я бы тоже хотел иметь такую помощь по дому!  
  
«Вот так он тебе взял и рассказал!» — фыркнул Магина, медленными и тяжёлыми шагами удаляясь от библиотеки. Но, к его разочарованию, Инвокер начал оживлённо что-то говорить, и это совсем не было похоже на чтение нотаций или гневную тираду. Напротив, он будто действительно согласился раскрыть секреты своей магии. Затем раздался очередной взрыв хохота, и Магина, с досадой цокнув языком, ускорил шаг. Внизу его встретила Лекс: она подбежала к нему и стала тереться об ноги, жалобно мяукая и смотря на него расширенными глазами.  
  
— Что, хозяин даже накормить тебя не удосужился? — вздохнул Магина, наклонившись к кошке.  
  
Лекс тут же привстала на задних лапах и стала настырно обнюхивать его ладони. Сначала Магина отдёрнул их от неё, нахмурившись, но потом умилился и поднял кошку на руки; Лекс сразу же прикрыла глаза и замурчала.  
  
«Что ж, питомцы иногда бывают лучше своих хозяев», — заключил Магина, гладя кошку и почёсывая её за ухом.  
  
У Лекс и у Рубика была очень похожая по ощущениям магическая аура, и её присутствие невольно напоминало Магине о былых временах, о его жизни до того, как они вместе с Инвокером уничтожили Мёртвого Бога. Мёртвый Бог был, по сути, самым главным, настоящим врагом Антимага, и Инвокер с трудом смог убедить его в этом и привести впоследствии к решению оставить охоту на магов. Но даже при этом условии Магина не перестал быть Антимагом: он всё ещё холодно относился к магической общественности и не желал иметь никаких дел с колдунами. Каэль был единственным, радикальным, просто неслыханным исключением. И тот, как ни странно, тоже не хотел общаться с другими магами. Он сильно от них отличался, и никто не был ему ровней.  
  
_…кроме Рубика?_

Магина яростно затряс головой, и Лекс тут же удивлённо подняла голову.

— Пойдём, — сказал он ей и отпустил её на пол.

Лекс как будто поняла его слова и, задрав хвост, поскакала на кухню. Магина последовал за ней и увидел, что на столе уже стояло три тарелки с едой.  _Три…_ Магина попытался не обращать внимания на очередную выбивавшую из колеи деталь и озадачился вопросом, чем же угостить кошку. Но сия проблема отпала сама собой, как только кошка запрыгнула на стул, где накануне сидел Рубик, схватила кусок мяса в зубы и убежала. Магина не мог не испытать лёгкого злорадства по этому поводу. И поделом Рубику за то, что заставляет свою кошку голодать и таскает её по холоду! Только гадкие колдуны могут так обращаться с животными! С удовлетворённым видом Магина сел за стол и приступил к своему завтраку.  
  
Очень скоро Инвокер, как и обещал, спустился, чтобы присоединиться к Магине, а позади него шёл Рубик. Вот только Рубик занял то место, на котором обычно сидел Каэль, а Каэль… Каэль посмотрел в свою тарелку и с недоумением заметил:  
  
— Странно, куда подевалось мясо?  
  
Рубик схватился за голову.  
  
— Ох-х-х, я дико извиняюсь! — воскликнул он. — Наверное, это моя проказница его украла… вот, держи мою тарелку!  
  
С этими словами он поменял местами своё блюдо с блюдом Инвокера. Магина обескураженно уставился на них обоих; ещё больше его вогнал в ступор последовавший за этим довольный ответ Каэля:  
  
— Спасибо, очень мило с твоей стороны!

— Похоже, что моя питомица унаследовала мои дурные привычки, — усмехнулся Рубик.

— Любая голодная кошка так бы поступила, Рубик, — резко возразил Магина, — и твоё дурное влияние тут ни при чём.

— Ну, зачем так серьёзно, Антимаг? — протянул Рубик. — Я же просто шучу.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — сказал Магина.  
  
— Ах, ты такой же, как и всегда, — беззаботно отмахнулся Рубик.

Инвокер же, бесстрастно посмотрев на них обоих, обратился в итоге к Рубику:  
  
— Как тебе новые студенты?

— Они на удивление активны, — ответил Рубик, — особенно если сравнивать с предыдущей моей группой. Те никогда не задавали вопросов, они лишь безропотно слушали и записывали всё, что я говорил. А с этими работать — одно удовольствие! Понимаешь, я люблю, когда ученики задают мне вопросы, когда они пытаются критически осмыслить любую вещь, когда…  
  
Дальше Антимаг не слушал. Ему надо было поторапливаться, чтобы успеть добраться до работы, поэтому он быстро закончил завтрак и убрал грязную тарелку со стола. Выйдя в прихожую, он обнаружил, что Лекс сидела там и до сих пор грызла кусок мяса, урча от удовольствия.  
  
«Лучше бы она этого не делала», — пронеслась в голове Магины разочарованная мысль.  
  
Он начал было надевать пальто, но его посетило чувство, будто он забыл что-то важное, и он застыл в неопределённости. Затем его осенило, и он ринулся обратно на кухню. Каэль и Рубик всё ещё сидели за столом и больше говорили, чем ели. Магина подошёл к Каэлю и мягко дотронулся до его плеча со словами:  
  
— Каэль, заклинание…

— Да, точно! — спохватился Инвокер, отвлекаясь от разговора, и призвал три сферы: векс, экзорт, экзорт… Магина, конечно, не был экспертом, но он уже запомнил: то заклинание, которое обычно на него накладывал Инвокер, имело другую формулу. А это… это было что-то опасное!

— Стой! — вскрикнул он, отскочив от Каэля, когда тот уже собрался применять магию. — Не та комбинация!

— Разве? — искренне удивился Каэль. Затем он поднял глаза на сферы и с досадой схватился за лоб. — О, неужели я ошибся?! Нелепый космос настроен против меня!

С этими словами он поменял сферы на «векс-векс-экзорт» и, получив нужное заклинание, подошёл к Магине. Только вот он передал ему магию простым движением руки, а не как обычно через поцелуй или прикосновение. Понятное дело, он не хотел делать что-то столь личное на глазах у Рубика, да и Магине не были приятны наблюдатели, но, с другой стороны… кого вообще заботит мнение Рубика?! Из-за того, что он сидел тут и отвлекал Каэля своей болтовнёй, Каэль чуть не сбросил на дом метеорит! Почему же, почему же Инвокер ничего не сделал ему за это, даже не возмутился тому, что его концентрация была нарушена? Почему он спокойно сел на место и продолжил болтать с ним, как будто так и надо?  
  
«С каких это пор я себя так накручиваю?» — угрюмо подумал Магина, выходя в прихожую. «Этот маг ведь просто хороший знакомый Каэля, и Каэль рад, наконец, пообщаться с кем-то ещё. Нельзя же всё время сидеть дома в одиночестве, в самом деле…»  
  
Вот только эти мысли не особо его успокоили: они, скорее, поселили в нём чувство вины за то, что он так агрессивно реагировал на разговоры Каэля и Рубика. В то же время, эта агрессия не покидала его, и он, разрываемый эмоциями, пришёл на работу в сумрачном настроении. Даже действовавшее заклинание живости и рвения не было в силах изменить этого, оно лишь помогало ему быть эффективным в работе.  
  
Никто, впрочем, не заметил его состояния: он никогда не отличался ни разговорчивостью, ни улыбчивостью на людях, и был просто мастером держать эмоции при себе. Он выполнил свою норму работы с документацией за день даже быстрее, чем обычно, и решил сходить в цех и проверить, как там шли дела. Он был удовлетворён увиденным: коллектив работал, как отлаженный механизм, каждый был занят своим делом. До прихода Магины здесь не существовало понятия «разделение труда», но теперь невозможно было представить, что процесс мог идти как-то иначе. Число трудившихся на предприятии ремесленников едва ли достигало дюжины, но среди них были представители разных рас, а именно — люди, сатиры и тролли. Такие разношёрстные коллективы были абсолютной нормой для города, поскольку его жители скорее не рождались здесь, но приезжали сюда со всего света, чтобы найти убежище или попытать счастья. С одной из сатирок Магина даже немного общался, потому что она регулярно приносила ему отчёты. Её звали Эльке. Она на мгновение отвлеклась от работы и заметила Магину издалека; он сделал ей знак, чтобы она подошла.  
  
— Здравствуйте! — поприветствовала она его. — У Вас есть поручения к нам?  
  
— Вообще-то нет, — покачал головой Магина, — я просто рано закончил со счетами и не знал, чем заняться. Решил проверить, как здесь дела обстоят.  
  
— Всё отлично! — бодро ответила сатирка. — Мы скоро закончим дополнительную партию гобеленов с ёлками, как Вы и просили!  
  
— Это хорошая новость, — сказал Магина. — А что насчёт флажков ко Дню Независимости?  
  
— Их уже отправили на продажу! — отрапортовала Эльке.  
  
Магина поблагодарил её за отчёт и уже собрался уходить, но вдруг решил спросить:  
  
— Эльке… у Вас ведь есть семья?  
  
— Да, у меня есть брат и сестра, а что?  
  
— А что вы обычно делаете на Новый Год? — поинтересовался Магина, стараясь звучать как можно более непринуждённо.  
  
— Ну, мы собираемся все вместе за столом для праздничного ужина, дарим друг другу подарки… — начала рассказывать Эльке, но Магина не удержался от очередного вопроса:  
  
— А подарки… какие именно?  
  
— Я обычно вяжу рукавицы или носки с красивым узором и наполняю их разными сладостями. Много позволить себе не могу, но зато делаю с душой.  
  
Магина озадаченно склонил голову.  
  
— Как странно! Почему носки?..  
  
Эльке рассмеялась в ответ.  
  
— Не знаю, так принято! Но почему Вы так неожиданно заинтересовались нашими праздничными обычаями?  
  
— Я просто…  
  
Магина запнулся на полуслове, не зная, сказать ли Эльке о том, что он вообще понятия не имел, как отмечать Новый Год. Он решил всё-таки умолчать этот факт и сказал другое:  
  
— Я не знаю, что подарить одному важному человеку, и хотел попросить совета. Например, где Вы берёте сладости?  
  
— А, ну, по-разному, — ответила Эльке, — либо на рынке, либо в лавке на Третьей улице. Но Вы сказали «важный человек»… тогда бы я посоветовала Вам сходить в ювелирную лавку через три квартала отсюда.  
  
— Спасибо за совет, Эльке, — кивнул ей Магина. — Что ж, не буду больше отвлекать от работы!  
  
Он попрощался с ней и ушёл обратно в свой кабинет, обдумывая предложение. Он и раньше бывал в этой лавке, и его не впечатлил ассортимент, поэтому он сомневался, что найдёт у местных ювелиров что-то стоящее для Каэля. Магина стал ломать голову над тем, что бы порадовало его придирчивого и богатого партнёра. Книги? Да целая библиотека их! Канцелярские товары? Слишком обыденно; Каэль чуть ли не каждый день их покупал. Художественные принадлежности? Курьер принёс свежие краски всего несколько дней назад. Оружие?.. Во-первых, для него не было практического применения, за исключением тренировок, во-вторых, Каэль всё-таки был магом и полагался на силу ума, а не клинка. Что ж, в таком свете мешок конфет казался неплохим вариантом: их в доме всегда не хватало, и Магина хорошо знал вкусы Каэля.  
  
Правда, придя к такому выводу, он задался неожиданным вопросом: а стоило ли это того? А что, если Каэль не удосужится даже поздравить его? Они ведь не договорились о том, будут праздновать или нет, и чуть было не поссорились во второй или третий раз из-за вопроса о чарах долголетия. Но в голове быстро возник беззаботный ответ: тогда он просто оставит всё себе и не поделится с Инвокером.  
  
Из-за этого сомнения он решил отложить хлопоты о подарке на другой день. Нужно было ещё раз поговорить с Каэлем на эту тему. Может, ещё и Рубик подкинет какую-нибудь интересную идею, кто знает?..

* * *

Но, когда Магина вернулся с работы, он не застал дома ни Каэля, ни Рубика; одна лишь кошка дремала на диване в гостиной. Он проверил второй этаж, но и там было пусто.  
  
«Наверное, Каэль ушёл в город по делам», — пожал плечами Магина, — «но тогда странно, что мы с ним разминулись».  
  
А то, где пропадал Рубик, его мало заботило. Пока к нему не пришло осознание, что Каэль мог быть вместе с ним.  
  
«Даже если так — что с того?» — попытался Магина успокоить себя. «Я тоже иногда общаюсь с другими людьми. И вообще Каэлю только на пользу выходить из дома, а то дай ему волю — он полгода из библиотеки вылезать не будет».  
  
Но его сердце не хотело слышать разума. Он начал даже беспокоиться о том, что Рубик мог как-то навредить Каэлю — Магина был хорошо осведомлён о его способности воровать чужие заклинания и использовать их против владельцев. Но ведь и Каэль был достаточно умён, чтобы не выдать свою магию так просто, да и Рубика он знал, видимо, лучше, чем Антимаг. А без мимикрии у Рубика не было фактически ничего, что помогло бы ему одолеть Инвокера. На этом тревога Магины поутихла, зато на смену ей пришла обида: он вспомнил о том, как всё утро Каэль почти не обращал на него внимания. Нет, он обращал, но… это было не так, как обычно!  
  
Магина обречённо вздохнул и сел на диван рядом с Лекс. Она тут же подняла голову и бросила на него сонный взгляд.  
  
— Ну-ка, телепатка, — небрежно произнёс он, не желая признавать, что на полном серьёзе разговаривал с кошкой, — расскажи мне, где и с кем сейчас твой хозяин?  
  
Лекс посмотрела на него ещё пару секунд, а затем разинула пасть в широком зевке и положила голову обратно на лапки. Нет, она не умела говорить. Или умела, но не собиралась делиться с Магиной такой информацией. Или её способности действовали не так, как думал Магина. Кто их разберёт, этих магов. Тогда Магина решил пойти на кухню: сегодня, вроде бы, была его очередь готовить ужин.  
  
Прямо в разгаре готовки он услышал, как открылась входная дверь и впустила в дом чей-то звонкий хохот. Он обернулся и сквозь дверной проём увидел Инвокера и Рубика: оба были с ног до головы покрыты грязью и снегом. И если Рубику, который как раз и хохотал, пристало попадать в передряги, то Каэль… что произошло с Каэлем?! Он выходил без единого пятнышка на мантии даже из самых кровопролитных битв, он же тот самый Инвокер! А теперь Магина видел почерневшие от сажи кончики волос, измазанный и порванный плащ… Недолго думая, Магина использовал свою способность, чтобы перескочить от кухонной тумбы к дверному проёму, и с едва скрываемой тревогой в голосе спросил:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Мы играли в снежки! — радостно воскликнул Рубик, подпрыгнув на месте.  
  
— Я серьёзно спрашиваю, — раздражённо произнёс Магина.  
  
Каэль поднял голову и сказал:  
  
— Это правда… только, скорее, не в снежки, а в тефтели.  
  
И на этих словах он сам засмеялся. Магине же было не до смеха. Он оттащил Каэля за руку в сторону и, понизив голос, сказал:  
  
— Ты что, серьёзно показал ему, как вызывать метеорит? Зачем?!  
  
— Зачем? Мне было скучно, — пожал плечами Инвокер. — Он не может надолго запоминать чужие заклинания, не беспокойся.  
  
— Но как он тебя так потрепал?! — не переставал возмущаться Антимаг.  
  
— О, ну ты же знаешь, он известный дуэлянт, — усмехнулся Каэль и начал снимать с себя плащ. — Должен признать, было даже немного сложно, но всё-таки я победил…  
  
— Эй, вы что, обо мне говорите? — полюбопытствовал Рубик, влезая головой прямо в небольшое пространство между Каэлем и Магиной и тем самым отделяя их друг от друга. За то время, пока они шептались, он успел уже скинуть с себя верхнюю одежду и маску, благодаря которой лицо осталось единственной не загрязнённой частью его тела.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Магина.  
  
— Да, — одновременно с ним ответил Каэль, отбрасывая плащ в сторону. Рубик снова захохотал.  
  
— Действительно, противоположности притягиваются! — сказал он и ушёл в гостиную, где сразу же налетел на свою кошку с визгом умиления.  
  
«Вот придурок», — раздражённо подумал Магина. Каэль устало поплёлся прочь, но на ходу бросил взгляд на кухню и призвал одного духа, которому дал приказ завершить готовку.  
  
— Да я бы и сам… — хотел возразить Магина, но Каэль, не оборачиваясь, остановил его жестом.  
  
После он закрылся в ванной и не выходил оттуда час, если не больше. Рубик же всё это время прыгал и носился по гостиной вместе с Лекс; состояние его одежды тоже оставляло желать лучшего, но он будто бы совсем не придавал этому значения. Огненный дух быстро закончил с приготовлением ужина, поэтому Магине нечего было делать, и он просто сидел и ждал, решив не приступать к трапезе без Каэля. Когда Каэль, наконец, появился перед ним — умытый, в свежей одежде и со слегка влажными волосами — Рубик поспешил занять ванную комнату вслед за ним, и Магина с Каэлем остались наедине. Не сговариваясь, они начали есть без Рубика. Во время еды Магина вспомнил, что хотел во второй раз поднять новогоднюю тему, и задал Каэлю вопрос, но теперь в более осторожной формулировке, чтобы снова не попасться на дилемме вечной молодости и непорочности.  
  
— Ах, точно… — протянул Инвокер. — Что ж, мне известно множество традиций со всего мира. Мы, на самом деле, можем позаимствовать стиль празднования у любого народа — только скажи, что тебе нравится больше.  
  
— Я бы предпочёл создать что-то собственное, — без колебаний ответил Магина.  
  
— Я даже не сомневался, что ты так ответишь, — хмыкнул Каэль. — Но разве ты знаешь, чего конкретно хочешь? Ведь ты никогда не праздновал. Не проще ли тогда в этот день последовать чужим — но не чуждым — традициям?  
  
Магина накрыл его руку своей и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда можно просто последовать традициям, которые предлагает этот город, — сказал он. — И я точно знаю, что хочу провести весь день с тобой.  
  
Каэль улыбнулся в ответ и переплёл их пальцы.  
  
— Ну, это само собой разумеется, — сказал он.  
  
В этот момент Рубик вышел из ванной, чистый и переодетый, и немедленно прискакал на кухню, где его ожидала уже немного остывшая еда. Его это, впрочем, не беспокоило — он слишком проголодался. Едва он появился, как всё внимание Инвокера снова оказалось сосредоточено на нём, и Магина с досадой отставил тарелку в сторону и ушёл. В этот раз Каэль даже не заметил. Слишком увлёкся беседой.  
  
Да и позже, когда они с Магиной легли в кровать и начали перед сном обмениваться впечатлениями от прошедшего дня, он только и говорил: Рубик, Рубик, Рубик… или Магине, по крайней мере, так слышалось. Само звучание его имени нервировало Магину, но он ничего не сказал на этот счёт, и Каэль заснул, не зная о том, что Магина ещё целый час после их разговора мучился от назойливых мыслей и не мог сомкнуть глаз.

* * *

Люди часто именовали ревность «зеленоглазым монстром»; Магина не помнил точно, откуда пошло это выражение, но с приездом Рубика оно стало для него особенно актуальным. Ведь у Рубика были зелёные глаза, и он своей коварной улыбочкой вызывал в Магине худшие чувства.  
  
Он окончательно признал, что ревновал Каэля к Рубику на третий день пребывания Рубика в их доме. В тот день он не видел Каэля с самого утра и до позднего вечера — тот решил посетить лекции Рубика, а после лекций они вместе зашли к одному профессору и оказались втянуты в научное исследование. Весь вечер Магина не находил себе места: он слонялся по пустому дому, пытаясь заняться хоть каким-то делом, а потом бросил эту безнадёжную затею и лёг на диван в гостиной. Лекс тут же прибежала, запрыгнула к нему и улеглась у него на животе. Магина поморщился от её магической ауры, но не стал прогонять; вместо этого он начал механически гладить её, пока его разум утопал в тревоге. Он находил странным то, что колдовская кошка питала к нему такую симпатию, но при этом сторонилась Каэля.  
  
Магина пролежал так два часа подряд, если не больше, пока не проголодался; тогда ему пришлось осторожно снять с себя спящую кошку и положить её на диван. Лекс на пару секунд приоткрыла глаза и бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, но скоро свернулась калачиком и вновь погрузилась в сон.  
  
Каэль вернулся домой уставшим и почти не говорил с Магиной, только быстро пересказал ему всю эту ситуацию с профессором, когда они вдвоём сидели в библиотеке, и Каэль пытался написать свой ежедневный минимум слов. А потом Магина оставил его буквально на пару минут и по возвращении увидел, что Каэль успел заснуть на диване. Магина не стал его беспокоить, хотя и был разочарован тем, что в ту ночь ему пришлось спать одному.  
  
Глядя на Каэля, Магина ощущал себя отрезанным от него. Как будто он снова стал недосягаемым. Он задумался о том, сколько общего было у Инвокера и Рубика. Они давно не виделись, но всё равно легко понимали друг друга. Они любили одни и те же произведения, увлекались одними и теми же вещами, знали одних и тех же людей, были одинаково образованными, имели схожий опыт и образ мышления, и Каэль делил с Рубиком больше воспоминаний, чем с Магиной. Они оба были магами, причём поразительно сильными. Но самое главное — они оба были долгожителями. Одного возраста, одного поколения.  
  
Годы жизни Магины были несоизмеримы с годами, отведёнными Инвокеру и Рубику. И при этом он отвергал предложение Инвокера продлить свою жизнь.  
  
«Только упёртый дурак, вроде тебя, может отказываться от такого дара!»  
  
У Магины сжалось сердце. Он всегда считал, что не хотел бы жить сотни лет. Это ему казалось безумным, рискованным поступком. Его прежняя вера сломалась достаточно, чтобы позволить магии быть рядом с ним, но недостаточно, чтобы доверить ей всё своё существо, дать ей сотворить необратимые изменения в его душе и теле. Если он согласится на то, чтобы на него наложили чары долголетия, ему придётся наблюдать, как все его знакомые, друзья, коллеги будут стареть и умирать. Все, кроме Инвокера. Но что, если Инвокер от него уйдёт? Что, если они снова станут врагами? К чему тогда эта дарованная ему вечность, если все, кто будет ему дорог, всё равно умрут намного раньше?  
  
Но ведь Инвокер так и жил: он давным-давно отказался от привязанностей к другим людям, чтобы не переживать вновь и вновь горечь утраты. В то же время, он не мог находиться среди одних лишь бессмертных, божественных существ — всё-таки, несмотря на высокий статус и удивительные способности, он был человеком. Возможно, из-за того, что ему нигде не было места, он и стал таким холодным и беспощадным. До тех пор, пока не встретил Антимага. А что, если Каэль предлагал ему бессмертие именно потому, что не хотел его потерять, как терял прежде других людей? А Магина столько раз отказывался от этого! И теперь, когда на горизонте появился Рубик, этот отказ выставлял Магину в совершенно невыгодном свете. Что, если Инвокер уйдёт от него из-за его недолговечности? Что, если он посмотрит на Магину, а затем — на Рубика, сравнит их и подумает: «А ведь Рубик больше подходит мне как партнёр»? Чёрт, а ведь у Магины не было никаких весомых преимуществ, кроме, быть может, внешности, но какое значение имеет внешняя привлекательность, если она увянет через пару десятков лет?! Да и то, может, это ему Рубик не казался привлекательным, а Инвокер обладал иными предпочтениями?..  
  
Все эти мысли изводили Магину на протяжении целого дня и половины ночи, и в итоге он едва смог подняться утром с постели; как ни странно, он не проспал, а встал даже чуть раньше, чем обычно. Он практически возненавидел предстоящий день с первой же минуты. Снова он выйдет из комнаты и увидит Рубика и Инвокера вместе, снова они будут завтракать втроём за одним столом, и Магина не сможет принять участие в разговоре, потому что он вдруг оказался слишком глуп для этого, снова Каэль не будет обращать на него внимания, и снова Магина уйдёт на работу и будет в неведении, чем там Каэль и Рубик занимаются в его отсутствие!  
  
С таким настроем Магина и пошёл умываться и одеваться. Однако, когда он вышел в гостиную, он обнаружил, что Каэль был там в одиночестве. Он стоял над этажеркой и перебирал мешочки с целебными травами и манавосполняющими средствами; на нём была лишь тонкая зелёная туника и светлые льняные брюки. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и сказал Магине:  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
— Доброе… — рассеяно произнёс Магина, вертя головой по сторонам. — А куда подевался Рубик?  
  
Каэль ответил:  
  
— Его вызвали в университет, чтобы решить какие-то вопросы, но я не знаю точно их сути.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнул Магина. — А это надолго?  
  
— С учётом лекций — на весь день, я полагаю.  
  
Тут Каэль посмотрел на Магину и усмехнулся:  
  
— Вижу, ты этому очень рад.  
  
Действительно, Магина не смог сдержать широкой улыбки, расплывшейся по его лицу, пока слушал Каэля. И потому было бы бессмысленно отрицать, что он был рад отсутствию Рубика. Наконец-то он был наедине с Каэлем! Он, недолго думая, совершил скачок за спину к Каэлю, обнял его сзади за талию и промурлыкал на ухо:  
  
— Конечно, я рад! А ты?  
  
Ощущение тепла тела Инвокера немедленно вызвало у него прилив восторга; его ладони сами собой проскользнули вниз по торсу Каэля. Каэль вздрогнул и, оставив свои дела, положил свои руки на руки Магины, и у того возникло опасение, что он хотел их убрать. Инвокер, однако, этого не сделал: он повернул голову и ухмыльнулся со словами:  
  
— Я тоже. Но что это такое — ты снова смеешь нападать на меня?  
  
По его взгляду Магине стало понятно, что Каэль был в игривом настроении, и от одной этой мысли он испытывал возбуждение. Даже недосып и горькие ночные размышления отошли на задний план, ведь эти белые глаза напротив снова смотрели на него с желанием! Каэль развернулся и захватил Магину в ответные объятия; их тела оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу, и теперь Магина отчётливо чувствовал сквозь ткань штанов, что Каэль был возбуждён не меньше, чем он. Каэль запустил руку в волосы Магины и наклонился к его губам; последовал короткий поцелуй, после которого Магина попытался перехватить инициативу, но Каэль ему не давался, превращая каждый поцелуй во что-то вроде укуса и раздразнивая Магину ещё больше. Наконец, когда Магине стало совсем невыносимо, Каэль поцеловал его, как следует, страстно и нежно, и пришло внезапное осознание, что они не целовались так с тех самых пор, как Рубик остановился у них в гостях. У Магины поджались пальцы на ногах и участилось сердцебиение.  
  
Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Магина сквозь тяжёлое дыхание произнёс:  
  
— Что за колдовство…  
  
— Это моё безукоризненное мастерство, — не замедлил сострить Каэль. — Трепещи передо мной!  
  
— Нет уж, я тебя не боюсь! — усмехнулся Магина и заставил Каэля развернуться вместе с ним; тот, впрочем, не сопротивлялся — он сам прислонился к стене и притянул Магину к себе.  
  
Тогда Магина поцеловал Каэля, в начале решительно и напористо, а затем постепенно становясь более нежным и мягким: он стремился насладиться каждым мгновением, каждым касанием. Инвокер медленно водил руками по его спине, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, проводя пальцами по бёдрам, но в последний момент резко отводя их выше. Он знал, какую реакцию вызывали у Магины такие уловки, и вовсю пользовался «запрещёнными приёмами». Но и Магина, желая сделать приятно, не остался в долгу. Он спустился от губ к шее и провёл языком по коже, одновременно с этим заползая ладонями под рубаху. Инвокер невольно закинул голову вверх и с тихим стоном поддался его ласкам. Магина продолжил нарочито медленно целовать его шею и блуждать пальцами по торсу, то поднимаясь к груди, то спускаясь обратно к поясу. Каэль крепко сжимал его плечи, теряя голову от нараставшего возбуждения, и, в конце концов, он не выдержал и резко отстранился от Магины… чтобы затем повалить его прямо на ковёр. Оказавшись сверху, он наклонился так близко к лицу Магины, что их носы соприкоснулись, и сказал, обжигая его губы дыханием:  
  
— Кажется, ты этого хотел.  
  
Магина засмеялся в ответ и перевернулся, чтобы оказаться сверху, а затем Инвокер сделал то же самое; через некоторое время этой шуточной борьбы они снова увлеклись поцелуями и прикосновениями. К тому моменту, когда Каэль начал расстегивать ремень Магины, а Магина — стаскивать с него рубашку, возбуждение уже балансировало на грани с болезненностью, и терпеть далее было невыносимо. Каэль запустил руку в штаны Магины, и у того вырвался стон от решительного прикосновения к его члену. Но вдруг…  
  
Кто-то вошёл в дом, хлопнув дверью, и Лекс с радостным мяуканьем выбежала с кухни.  
  
— Смотрите-ка, киса соскучилась! — раздался умилённый голос.  
  
Сразу после этого послышались приближающиеся шаги, от которых Каэль и Магина пришли в безмолвный ужас и переглянулись. Каэль поспешил слезть с Магины и натянуть рубашку, одновременно с этим громко спрашивая:  
  
— Рубик, ты чего так рано?..  
  
Магина тоже подскочил и стал впопыхах одеваться, внутренне проклиная всё на свете.  
  
Когда Рубик вошёл в гостиную, Каэль и Магина сидели на диване, как ни в чём не бывало, хотя в их позах и читалось напряжение, а лица были мрачны. Но хмурость была характерной чертой обоих, поэтому Рубик не заметил ничего странного в этом и сказал:  
  
— Я, кажется, оставил в библиотеке свои материалы…  
  
Каэль неожиданно вскочил с дивана.  
  
— Ну, так скорее пойдём искать! — сказал он и, не дожидаясь Рубика, решительно двинулся к лестнице. Рубик слегка растерялся от такой расторопности и лишь через мгновение встрепенулся и последовал за ним.  
  
Магина уставился в камин, не понимая, что только что произошло. Он всё ещё не отошёл от возбуждения: страстные образы так и плясали перед его глазами. Одновременно с этим, он был опустошён тем, что они больше не были реальны. Ему стало до смерти обидно от того, что Каэль вот так запросто бросил его. Разве не мог он призвать ветер, чтобы захлопнуть дверь? Или возвести ледяную стену на входе в гостиную, чтобы Рубик не прошёл? Вот надо ж было этому Рубику вернуться в такой неподходящий момент! Вечно он всё портил! Магина ощущал себя голодным животным, которое долго дразнили лакомым кусочком, а потом руку с угощением отдёрнули от него со словами: «Не-а, ничего не получишь!»  
  
Часы тем временем показывали, что оставалось полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Магина поднялся на ноги и, сжав кулаки до того, что у него побелели костяшки, сдержанно прошёл на кухню, где наскоро чем-то перекусил, а затем стал собираться на работу. Навязчивые размышления предыдущего дня нахлынули на него с новой силой, подпитываемой фрустрацией и злостью. В его голове возникла идея подняться на второй этаж и разнести ко всем чертям библиотеку, но, конечно, он бы не стал такого делать. Да и он не хотел больше видеть Рубика. Он вышел из дома и быстрым шагом, едва не срываясь на бег, отправился на работу. По дороге он ни разу не оглянулся на дом.  
  
Магина злился на себя за то, что позволил Рубику остановиться в их доме. Злился на Каэля за то, что тот его пригласил и готов был проводить с ним дни напролёт. Злился на Рубика за то, что тот приехал в город, который вроде бы нельзя было так просто найти, за то, что он перетягивал на себя внимание Каэля, да и вообще… существовал. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что злился даже на Лекс, потому что это ведь она показала Рубику дорогу к их дому. Как это было жалко — опуститься до подобных эмоций!  
  
Ему подумалось даже, что когда-то он мог просто убить Рубика, и не было бы никаких проблем. Он был способен на это и сейчас, но он не мог так поступить. Во всяком случае, без каких-то серьёзных причин. И в глубине души он понимал, что ревность такой причиной не являлась: если бы Каэль решил уйти от него, то он бы ушёл, пусть даже все более перспективные партнёры были бы убиты. К тому же, когда-то, в начале их совместного пути, сам Магина отталкивал Каэля от себя и пытался быть вместе с другими людьми. И Каэль ведь не убил этих людей и не потащил Магину обратно к себе. Он уважал выбор Магины. Значит, Магина тоже должен был уважать выбор Каэля, каким бы он ни был. И он уважал. Но ему было ужасно больно от мысли о возможной разлуке.  
  
На работе он понял, что был совершенно разбит этим происшествием, недосыпом и тягостными думами. И, помимо всего прочего, Каэль не наложил на него своё заклинание. Это только усугубляло состояние Магины; его разум был где-то далеко от бумаг, лежавших перед ним на столе. Он вздрогнул, когда услышал стук в дверь: Эльке пришла к нему с новыми отчётами. Она положила их на стол и начала, как обычно, задорно что-то пояснять и рассказывать; Магина, как бы он ни уважал эту работницу, не мог слушать её и только и делал, что кивал с серьёзным видом. Она ничего не заметила, и Магина испытал облегчение от этого. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то посторонний знал о его проблемах.  
  
Но перед уходом Эльке спросила:  
  
— Кстати, Вы смогли найти нужный подарок?  
  
— Нет, — только и сказал Магина.  
  
— О, но ведь праздник уже завтра! — с лёгким беспокойством заметила Эльке. Но затем она оживилась: — Хотя, в таком случае, у Вас есть шанс посетить новую лавку на перекрёстке Огненной и Строительной улицы! Вы там ещё не были?  
  
— Не был, — сказал Магина и, чтобы не вызвать подозрительную реакцию слишком короткими ответами, добавил: — Но, пожалуй, схожу туда сразу после работы.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Эльке.  
  
В её взгляде всё-таки было заметно подозрение, но, к счастью Магины, она не стала ничего спрашивать. Вместо этого она пожелала:  
  
— Счастливого Нового Года!  
  
— Спасибо, и Вам! — ответил Магина со слабой улыбкой.  
  
Эльке ушла, и он с шумным вздохом взялся за принесённые ею бумаги. Мало-помалу он заставил себя заняться работой, пусть тяжесть на сердце и не думала исчезать. Он с трудом разобрался, что к чему в документах, и ему стало совестно от того, что он не слушал Эльке. Чтобы это компенсировать, он решил хотя бы исполнить своё обещание сходить в ту новую лавку.  
  
Чтобы попасть на Строительную улицу, нужно было пересечь главную площадь города. В центре площади сияла украшениями высокая голубая ель — не срубленная, но выращенная на этом месте — а неподалёку от неё залили каток, который заполонили люди. Атмосфера всеобщего веселья только сильнее угнетала Магину, потому что он был уверен, что их с Каэлем праздник так и не зайдёт дальше стадии разговоров из-за того, что он так много времени проводил в компании Рубика. Он угрюмо прошагал через всю площадь, перешёл скользкую дорогу и оказался у яркой вывески с названием «Скарабеи в фантиках».  
  
«Неуклюжий каламбур», — заметил Магина и без особых надежд вошёл внутрь магазина.  
  
И внезапно лавка обрадовала его своим ассортиментом. Каких только сладостей там не было! Пусть Магина не особо любил сладкое, у него всё равно разбежались глаза, и он стоял в оцепенении, рассматривая полки с товарами. А продавщица, предприимчивая троллиха, быстро приметила его замешательство и начала ещё доставать из тайника более дорогие сорта конфет и предлагать их попробовать. Магина принял вид знатока и стал придирчиво отбирать то, что было ему по карману, но что, вероятно, понравилось бы Каэлю. Например, мандариновые дольки в шоколаде с фисташками. Или круглое разноцветное печенье — Магина специально выбрал то, которое было с голубой, розовой и жёлтой глазурью. Или шоколадная фигурка Рошана — поразительно, он был известен даже в таких далёких краях. И марципановые конфеты.  
  
Он взял всего понемногу, и продавщица отдельно упаковала каждый вид сладостей и сложила их в один красный мешок средних размеров. Как ни старался Магина не поддаться её уловкам и сэкономить, он всё равно оставил в магазине приличную сумму, но он был этим доволен. В то же время, его снова одолела тревога по поводу того, стоило ли брать подарок Каэлю. С учётом всех обстоятельств, он стал по-настоящему бояться, что его жест окажется ненужным, пройдёт незамеченным. Что, если это имело значение только для Магины? Что, если Каэль не собирался ничего отмечать? Что, если он планировал пропасть на весь день вместе с Рубиком?  
  
Магина остановился посреди площади и огляделся, но глаза его не видели ничего, кроме воображаемых ужасных картин.  
  
«Хватит ныть!» — приказал он самому себе. «Что было куплено, то уже не вернуть! Я просто приду домой, спрячу всё в подвал, а дальше буду действовать по ситуации».  
  
Небольшая самодисциплина помогла ему привести разум в относительный порядок, и он дошёл до дома с чётко заданной целью спрятать подарок. Он постарался открыть дверь как можно более бесшумно и, увидев, что на первом этаже никого не было, поспешил забраться в подвал. В подвале у Магины и Каэля хранились не только и не столько продукты — продукты можно было оставить хоть прямо на кухонном столе, потому что Каэль умел их замораживать. Большую часть пространства занимало оружие и магические артефакты, разложенные по надёжно запертым футлярам. Спрятав мешок так, чтобы Каэль не мог его случайно заметить, если вдруг ему взбредёт в голову спуститься в подвал, Магина подошёл к стене, где висел его любимый топор Боевой Ярости и провёл пальцами по рукоятке. Он не скучал по времени, когда ему постоянно приходилось держать в руках оружие, но он так любил размахивать этим топором… настоящее произведение искусства! Со вздохом он бросил беглый взгляд на всё остальное содержимое подвала и решил поскорее уйти, чтобы не застрять на долгие часы, любуясь клинками.  
  
Он поднялся на второй этаж и ожидаемо нашёл Каэля и Рубика в библиотеке. Дверь была открыта нараспашку, поэтому Магина без колебаний вошёл к ним, но они его не сразу заметили. А когда заметили — неожиданно замолкли.  
  
— Эм… как дела? — небрежно произнёс Магина, несколько раздражённый этим обстоятельством.  
  
Каэль посмотрел на него и вдруг оживился.  
  
— О… не поверишь, какой подарок я сегодня получил! — сказал он.  
  
С этими словами он взял со стола книгу и протянул её Магине; тот принял её и аккуратно открыл на титульной странице.  
  
— Ого! — удивлённо воскликнул Магина, прочитав заголовок. — Я слышал об этой книге, но никогда не видел: её везде раскупают в считанные минуты… а это ещё и оригинал рукописи?! Ничего себе! Кто такой щедрый?..  
  
— Да, Магина, её и правда сложно было добыть, но для меня нет невыполнимых задач, — с гордостью произнёс Рубик. — Завтра ведь конец года, не так ли? Вот я и р-р-решил сделать подарок Каэлю — и тебе, если ты любишь читать — в благодарность за предоставленный ночлег…  
  
Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Магины. Ну, конечно… Рубик перещеголял его даже здесь! Что такое конфеты по сравнению с эксклюзивным изданием «Похода на Рошана»? Помрачнев, он сел на диван. Он подспудно ожидал, что Каэль сядет рядом с ним, но тот так и продолжал стоять над столом и болтать с Рубиком. Магина вновь оказался третьим лишним. Спустя некоторое время — может, полчаса — он медленно поднялся и ушёл безо всяких комментариев.  
  
Он сел в подвале у лестницы в обнимку с красным мешком и, закинув в рот марципановую конфету, погрузился в мрачные размышления. Он просто устал от противоречивых чувств. Он не знал, что ему ещё оставалось делать. Нет, знал: нужно было поговорить с Каэлем. Но Магина не был даже уверен, что сможет поймать момент, когда бы они остались одни. И где-то в глубине души он боялся услышать ответы на волновавшие его вопросы. Он боялся, что вот-вот всё закончится. Что его новый мир разрушится, что он будет предан и брошен, что он будет вынужден вернуться к ненависти как единственному источнику жизненных сил. Но они с Каэлем столько прошли вместе! Они сражались бок о бок, спасали друг друга, выбирались из самых безнадёжных ситуаций, странствовали в поисках убежища… они, в конце концов, победили Мёртвого Бога! Неужели это можно было так просто забыть, отринуть, обесценить?..  
  
Магина заглянул вглубь мешка.  
  
«Просто всё съем и сделаю вид, что ничего не было», — решил он. «Каэль всё равно забыл обо мне…»  
  
И только он запустил руку внутрь, как услышал тихий стук сверху.  
  
— Магина, ты там? — мягко спросил Каэль.

Магина встрепенулся, завязал мешок и затолкал его подальше в угол; мельком он подумал, что правильно сделал, что не зажёг свет — иначе бы красный мешок сразу бросился в глаза Каэлю. Затем он попытался спокойно ответить:  
  
— Да, я здесь.

Тогда Каэль открыл дверь и осторожными медленными шагами спустился вниз. Как обычно, по его лицу нельзя было прочесть ни одной эмоции — само спокойствие. Он сел на пол рядом с Магиной и спросил:  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я собирался пойти на тренировку, — сказал Магина.  
  
— В домашней рубахе? — скептически произнёс Инвокер.

— Да, а что? — буркнул Магина.

Каэль внимательно посмотрел на него и после небольшой паузы задал другой вопрос:  
  
— Ты расстроен из-за того, что случилось утром?  
  
— Да, но… не только из-за этого, — с усилием произнёс Магина, отводя взгляд.  
  
Он больше не мог ничего сказать: слова будто бы застряли у него в горле. Тут Каэль взял его за руки и тихо попросил:  
  
— Не молчи, пожалуйста. Я вижу, что ты сам не свой в последние дни, как бы ты это ни пытался скрыть. Расскажи мне. Это как-то связано с Рубиком?  
  
Магина сразу же кивнул, и Каэль спросил ещё:  
  
— Значит, тебе неприятно его присутствие из-за того, что он маг? Или из-за того, что вы были врагами в прошлом?  
  
— Ни то, ни другое, — сказал Магина.

Глаза Каэля расширились от удивления. Магина смог, наконец, встретиться с его взглядом и задал вопрос:  
  
— Скажи честно, как ты к нему относишься? Что он для тебя значит?  
  
— Он довольно умный, с широким кругозором, с ним приятно говорить, — без раздумий начал Каэль, — и я думаю, что даже уважаю его, хотя он не без причуд. Может, мы бы снова стали друзьями, если бы виделись чаще.  
  
— Он только друг и ничего больше? — уточнил Магина.  
  
Каэль не был глупцом — он сразу понял, к чему был этот вопрос. И было видно, что это поразило его.  
  
— Магина… — начал он, пытаясь держаться хладнокровно. — Я, сильнейший из всех магов, маяк мудрости в океане невежества, великий писатель, не могу подобрать нужные слова для того, чтобы выразить, насколько ты меня сейчас шокировал. Это… это просто… а, к чёрту! Ты действительно думаешь, что я испытываю некие чувства к Рубику? Но как ты пришёл к этому выводу?!  
  
На последних словах он всё-таки не выдержал и произнёс их громче, чем хотел, при этом сжав пальцы Магины в своих ладонях. Он не был зол или разгневан — он был искренне удивлён. Это вогнало Магину в лёгкий ступор. Разве Каэль стал бы так сильно удивляться, если бы у него действительно была интрижка? С другой стороны, существовала вероятность, что он хорошо притворялся. Но притворство было не в его характере. Только не тогда, когда дело касалось отношений. В любом случае, Магина решил не гадать и рассказать всё, как есть, а дальше будь что будет.  
  
— Я так думал потому, что ты проводишь с Рубиком много времени, целые дни напролёт, — начал он, — и ты с ним очень дружелюбен, а я думал, что ты только со мной такой… ты часто о нём говорил, и ты перестал обращать на меня внимание… я уже задумался о том, что у вас много общего, он во всём меня опережает, вы оба можете жить бесконечно, а я опять отказался от твоего предложения!..  
  
Магина прервался и тяжело вздохнул: он хотел выразиться более чётко, но в его голове всё смешалось от волнения, и он не мог собрать слова в законченные предложения. Его пробирала дрожь, и голос у него тоже едва не задрожал, когда он спросил:  
  
— Ведь будет лучше провести вечность с тем, кто уже принял её, не правда ли?  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, он отвернулся и пробормотал:  
  
— Нет, прости, я неправильно выразился…  
  
— Магина… — позвал его Каэль, но Магина никак не отреагировал на него.  
  
Все переживания и сомнения, вся эта боль и усталость захотели вырваться наружу, и он не мог их сдержать: из его глаз потекли слёзы. Он не издал ни одного звука, не шелохнулся, он просто сидел с опущенной головой, а слёзы так и продолжали идти. И вдруг Каэль обнял его и крепко прижал к сердцу. Магина сразу же вцепился в него в ответ и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Каэль успокаивающе гладил его по голове и спине, и это было всё, чего сейчас хотел Магина, потому что у него не осталось ни связных мыслей в голове, ни сил их формулировать — одно лишь отчаяние.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели в полной тишине, пока Магина не сказал неожиданно даже для самого себя:  
  
— Я не хочу терять тебя.  
  
— Но ты не теряешь… — начал Каэль, но Магина, не слушая его, разразился тирадой:  
  
— Я такой дурак! Отвергая вечность, я, по сути, отвергал тебя, и ты, наверное, теперь думаешь: с каким идиотом я связался! С Рубиком всё было бы так легко и просто, а этот глупый магоненавистник разнылся тут на моём плече!..  
  
— Магина, хватит! — резко осадил его Каэль, и Магина тут же замолчал и напрягся.  
  
Вдруг Каэль отдёрнул руки от него и начал тереть глаза рукавом робы.  
  
— И в кого я превратился… — пробормотал он с досадой.

От Магины не укрылись его слёзы, и он, недолго думая, сказал:  
  
— В человека…

Каэль убрал руку от лица, и их с Магиной заплаканные взгляды встретились. Они оба невольно начали улыбаться, а затем и вовсе рассмеялись. Прекратив смеяться, Каэль снова принял серьёзный вид и начал говорить.  
  
— Позволь мне высказаться, наконец, Магина. Я вижу твои сомнения, твоё недоверие и постараюсь быть как можно более конкретным в своих словах. Итак, моё общение с Рубиком. Да, я признаю, что оказался сфокусирован на нём, но лишь потому, что мы не виделись много лет, и это была неожиданная встреча, привнесшая новизну в моё размеренное существование. Я думаю, если бы ты встретил давнего боевого товарища, например, ты бы тоже был ему рад. Частые упоминания Рубика в моей речи логичны, поскольку я ни с кем больше не проводил время, следовательно, рассказывать тебе о ком-то другом я не мог. А рассказывал я тебе всё это потому, что у меня нет никакого интереса лгать тебе, единственному в мире человеку, с которым я могу поделиться любыми идеями и впечатлениями. Ты сказал, что я проводил с ним целые дни, но, на самом деле, это было бы невозможно — он уходил из дома спустя пять-десять минут после тебя и возвращался из университета лишь на час или полтора раньше. Выходит, что я мог с ним общаться, в основном, лишь в твоём присутствии, и оттого у тебя сложилось такое впечатление, будто я всё время с ним и забыл о тебе. Но это неправда. На самом деле, я… я не смог бы забыть о тебе, даже если бы захотел.

Услышав эти слова, Магина словно бы освободился от огромного камня, висевшего на шее и тянувшего его вниз, и снова мог спокойно дышать. От того, что ему неожиданно стало так хорошо и легко, он набросился на Каэля и, стиснув его в объятиях, начал сбивчиво говорить:  
  
— Прости меня, Каэль! Как глупо было с моей стороны… я ведь сразу так и думал, но потом… я не должен был не доверять тебе… у тебя тоже должны быть друзья, нельзя же всё время… нет, не так… р-р-р, в общем, не знаю, как сказать!  
  
Магине хотелось проклинать свои эмоции, бившие через край и не позволявшие ему донести то, что у него было в голове. Но Каэль понимающе улыбнулся и ответил, потрепав его по ирокезу:  
  
— Всё в порядке, Магина. У меня были сотни лет, чтобы научиться чётко излагать свои мысли, у тебя же было куда меньше времени. Но я тебя понял.

— Если сотни лет действительно научат меня говорить, то я готов наложить на себя эти чары, — проворчал Магина с досадой.

Каэль одарил его неодобрительным взглядом и покачал головой.  
  
— Об этом я как раз и хотел сказать, — продолжил он. — Я зря давил на тебя по поводу вечной молодости. Это ведь не какое-нибудь простенькое заклинание, это сложный ритуал, не лишённый серьёзных рисков, и не каждый может на него так просто пойти. Я бы хотел… попросить у тебя прощения. Я прежде не понимал, как… эгоистично это было с моей стороны.  
  
Каэль сглотнул комок в горле, и Магина осознал, что он волновался; его руки машинально начали перебирать светлые длинные волосы. Каэль же продолжал:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты принял моё предложение из страха разлуки, усталости от необходимости постоянно говорить «нет», неловкости за несовершенную речь или ещё чего-либо в таком духе. Я не хочу, чтобы это решение было импульсивным или вымученным. Это должно быть настоящее согласие, искреннее желание, подкреплённое взаимным доверием. Как я вижу, твоё доверие ко мне ещё колеблется, и это понятно и объяснимо — тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы убедиться в прочности нашей связи. Я не раз говорил: я не предлагаю каждому встречному познать секрет таких сильных чар. Но, в конце концов, я готов принять и твой отказ, если ты придёшь к выводу, что так для тебя будет лучше. Я не стану больше поднимать эту тему и оставлю её полностью на твоё усмотрение. И если вместо вечности нам будут отведены каких-то несколько десятков лет вместе, я тем более не оставлю тебя, ведь за такое ничтожное время нужно столько всего успеть!  
  
Тут он протянул руки к лицу Магины, и он поднял голову в ответ на осторожное прикосновение. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Каэль, положив ладонь на щёку Магины, сказал:  
  
— От меня так просто не отвяжешься, Антимаг.

Его губы изогнулись в родной, давно уже любимой усмешке, и Магина не мог не улыбнуться в ответ: Инвокер был Инвокером, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, положив свою руку на руку Инвокера, — спасибо тебе за понимание и за то, что всё так подробно объяснил. Я должен был поговорить с тобой раньше…  
  
— Должен был, — с нажимом подтвердил Каэль, слегка нахмурившись. — И, надеюсь, впредь ты будешь говорить прямо о том, что тебя беспокоит, а не сбегать от меня в тёмный подвал.  
  
— Прости ещё раз… — сконфуженно произнёс Магина.  
  
— Нет, я всё понимаю, — вздохнул Каэль. — Прокрутив в голове всю ситуацию с начала, я теперь вижу: мы прошли через много препятствий и противоречий, прежде чем осознали важность нашей связи, а после мы долгое время не видели никого вокруг, кроме друг друга. Точнее, для меня это время не было таким долгим, но для тебя это, безусловно, большой срок. Вполне естественно, что появление постороннего лица вызвало у тебя ревность. Я сожалею, что заставил тебя так переживать.  
  
— Тебе стоит чаще рассказывать мне о своей прежней жизни, не находишь? — упрекнул его Магина.  
  
— Я признаю, это моя ошибка, — виновато согласился Каэль. — Я ещё не привык делиться подробностями давно минувших дней, да и всего ведь не упомнишь…  
  
— Если что, я не против твоего общения с Рубиком или кем-либо ещё, — прояснил Магина, — тем более, когда я вижу, что твои помыслы чисты. Просто я был сбит с толку, я запутался и боялся тебя потерять… я не стал бы пытаться ограничить твою свободу. Я тоже уважаю твой выбор, даже если вдруг он окажется не в мою пользу.  
  
— Ты всё ещё говоришь об этом в изъявительном наклонении? После всех моих объяснений? — неожиданно фыркнул Каэль.  
  
Но не успел Магина что-то ответить, как он схватил его за плечи и, наклонившись так, что они практически столкнулись лбами, чётко произнёс:  
  
— Магина, я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю тебя, Каэль, — выдохнул Магина в ответ, ощущая, как сердце в его груди колко сжималось и разжималось и дрожало от этих слов, от близости Каэля, от переполняющей привязанности к нему.  
  
Нежданно-негаданно в их маленький мир ворвался посторонний шуршащий звук, и оба вскинули головы. Это Лекс взобралась по ступенькам вверх и выбежала из подвала.  
  
— Она всё время была здесь… — оторопело произнёс Магина. — Она… она подслушивала!..  
  
Каэль же беззаботно махнул рукой на это.  
  
— Неважно, — сказал он, — она всё равно не умеет говорить. А что до эмоций… это не такой уж секрет.  
  
— А ведь ты оставил Рубика одного в библиотеке… — задумчиво произнёс Магина.  
  
— И это ты мне говоришь, что я всё время только о нём и болтаю, — подколол его Каэль.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду, как бы он чего не своровал, — прояснил Магина.  
  
— Магина, я не такой дурак, чтобы оставлять ценные вещи в свободном доступе, — невозмутимо произнёс Каэль. — И, знаешь, пусть Рубик может украсть что угодно, хоть понравившуюся ему книгу, хоть мою шляпу, хоть мои заклинания…  
  
На этом моменте Каэль посмотрел Магине прямо в глаза и закончил:  
  
— Но он никогда не сможет украсть моих чувств к тебе.  
  
— Каэль!.. — вырвался у Магины ошеломлённый возглас; у него перехватило дыхание от услышанного.  
  
Сверх того, он осознал, что они всё ещё были очень близко друг к другу. Он протянул руку к лицу Каэля и запустил пальцы в его волосы; Каэль, в свою очередь, крепче обнял его за талию. За этим последовал поцелуй, полный нежности и заботы, и он окончательно успокоил разрушительный ураган, прежде бушевавший в душе Магины. Они целовались медленно, снова и снова подтверждая свои чувства, и не отпускали друг друга до тех пор, пока обоим не показалось, что этого достаточно.  
  
Когда они выходили из подвала, Каэль вспомнил:  
  
— Завтра уже тридцать первое число… Магина, я тебе, кажется, не сказал, но я кое-что придумал насчёт празднования.  
  
«Вот это да! Всё-таки он не забыл!» — возликовал Магина.  
  
— Что именно? — спросил он. Инвокер с игривой улыбкой ответил:  
  
— А вот это останется сюрпризом до завтра.  
  
Затем он пошёл к лестнице. Магина заинтригованно посмотрел ему вслед и сказал:  
  
— Жду не дождусь!

* * *

А Рубик не терял времени зря. Когда Антимаг вдруг сорвался с места, и Инвокер чуть позже решил тоже уйти, бросив короткое «прошу извинить», Лекс навострила уши и бесшумно побежала за ним. Кажется, он этого не заметил, поскольку был захвачен собственными переживаниями. Рубик остался совсем один в библиотеке. Дождавшись, когда шаги Инвокера стихнут, он с вороватым видом поднялся из-за стола и стал обшаривать все книжные полки. Инвокер не любил, когда его книги трогали без спроса, но как же тут сдержаться! Рубик был в восторге от этой коллекции.  
  
Затем, когда он пересмотрел всё, что ему было интересно, его взгляд зацепился за закрытый продолговатый сундук под окном. На вид сундук был абсолютно непримечательным для кого угодно, кроме Рубика — он заметил этот сундук ещё тогда, когда впервые вошёл в библиотеку. В нём взыграло любопытство, потому что Инвокер, кажется, прятал там что-то важное. Иначе, зачем он всегда садился с той стороны стола, которая была ближе к окну? Зачем запирал библиотеку на ночь?..  
  
Кроме того, Рубику не давали покоя противоречивые слухи о том, кому теперь принадлежал легендарный посох Аганима, его отца. Считалось, что он был давным-давно утерян в битвах, кражах и контрабанде из одного королевства в другое. Но встречалось и мнение о том, что его захватил Инвокер. Это было маловероятно, да и Рубик приехал в город совсем с другой целью, но, раз уж так совпало, что он встретил здесь Инвокера, можно было проверить правдивость слухов…  
  
Поэтому Рубик приступил к попыткам сломать замок на сундуке. Как он и ожидал, замок был заколдован.  
  
«С этим придётся повозиться!» — вздохнул он.  
  
Как бы хорошо они с Инвокером ни ладили, он хотел забрать то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Он перебирал всевозможные комбинации, но никак не мог отпереть замок. Он так погрузился в этот процесс, что едва не подскочил на месте, когда услышал мяуканье Лекс.  
  
— Не пугай меня так! — воскликнул он, схватившись за сердце.  
  
Лекс подбежала к нему и, заскочив на колени, уставилась ему прямо в глаза. Установив контакт с ней, Рубик оказался сбит с толку волной самых разных эмоций.  
  
— О боже! Столько горя, столько сомнений и мучений и даже слёз — и всё из-за меня? — изумился он, ласково проводя рукой по спине Лекс. — Ох… ревность, значит? Ко мне?!  
  
Он неловко засмеялся от этой мысли. Подумать только, он настолько был сосредоточен на работе в университете, настолько воспринимал их с Инвокером общение как нечто само собой разумеющееся, что даже не заметил, как ранил Антимага.  
  
«Нехорошо получилось», — подумал он, — «я ведь ни о чём таком не думал, просто пытался вести себя как можно дружелюбнее…»  
  
Его размышления прервало решительное прикосновение к плечу, и он похолодел изнутри.  
  
— Неудобно же на полу сидеть, Рубик, — сказал ему Инвокер.  
  
Рубик обернулся и, подняв голову, нервно хихикнул.  
  
— Я пр-р-росто играл с кисой, — оправдался он.  
  
Конечно, эта реплика не должна была звучать как оправдание. Рядом с Инвокером стоял Антимаг; Рубик заметил, что они держались за руки.  
  
«Значит, всё теперь в порядке!» — с облегчением заключил он.  
  
Антимаг о чём-то оживлённо заговорил с Инвокером, и пока тот отвлёкся на него, Рубик воспользовался моментом, чтобы отпустить Лекс, встать и отойти подальше от сундука. Инвокер даже не посмотрел на него — неужели он и правда ничего не заметил? Но, когда все трое собрались выходить из библиотеки, Инвокер вдруг о чём-то вспомнил и попросил его подождать. Он подошёл к этому самому сундуку и за пару секунд отпер его; Рубик вытянул шею в попытке разглядеть содержимое, и увиденное обескуражило его. В сундуке хранился самый разнообразный хлам — возможно, ценный — но совершенно точно не было посоха!  
  
— Мне просто захотелось убрать волосы, — пояснил он, блестящей заколкой собирая свою шевелюру в высокий хвост; при этом он с усмешкой посмотрел на Рубика, и Рубику стало очень неловко от этого.  
  
За ужином Инвокер вёл себя, как и прежде, дружелюбно, но Рубик ясно осознавал, что потерять его расположение было бы проще простого. Ему было совестно за то, что он собирался рыться в его личных вещах. Видимо, у Инвокера и правда не было посоха, и это оставляло Рубика без ориентира и вынуждало вновь искать наугад. От этой мысли ему несколько взгрустнулось.  
  
В любом случае, его время в этом городе подходило к концу…  
  


***

  
Рубик покинул дом Магины и Каэля следующим утром. Во время прощания он неожиданно набросился на них обоих с объятиями; Магине стало неловко уже от одного этого жеста, а Рубик вдобавок ещё стал извиняться перед ним за всё плохое, что он сделал и что не сделал, называть его «замечательным человеком» и желать счастья им с Каэлем, и Магина в итоге совсем впал в ступор. К их обнимающейся компании до кучи присоединилась Лекс: она ходила от Рубика к Магине и по очереди тёрлась об их ноги. Когда Рубик отпустил Магину и Каэля, он поднял кошку на руки и в шутку пригрозил ей пальцем со словами:  
  
— Ах ты, перебежчица!  
  
Магина посмотрел на кошку, и к нему пришло осознание, что он будет даже немного скучать по трёхцветной пушистой шпионке. Когда Рубик и Лекс пропали из поля зрения, Магина решил вернуться в постель: у него наконец-то был выходной, а в последние дни он не высыпался и даже сейчас был утомлён. Каэль лёг вместе с ним за компанию, обвив руки вокруг него; так они и заснули в объятиях друг друга.  
  
Они проспали чуть ли не до обеда, а когда проснулись и привели себя в порядок, снова упали в одеяла и подушки, поскольку сошлись на том, что не хотели никуда идти и видеть толпы людей на улицах. К тому же, на обоих снизошло озарение: они снова были одни, и никто не мог им помешать. Они лежали, переплетя руки и ноги, болтали о всяком и лениво ласкали друг друга; торопиться им было некуда. Понемногу обоих покинуло сонливое настроение, и они начали целоваться, а потом и снимать друг с друга одежду…  
  
К тому времени, когда они вышли из спальни, на улице уже стемнело, и Магина вспомнил о том, что Каэль обещал ему сюрприз, но Каэль покачал головой со словами: «Позже». Он призвал огненных духов и приказал им навести порядок, а сам вместе с Магиной принялся за готовку ужина. К приятному удивлению Магины, у Каэля уже были чёткие идеи относительно того, что можно быстро приготовить, но при этом не лишиться праздничного духа. На закуску — кувшинки с красной икрой, на горячее — запечённая индейка с мёдом, на десерт — фруктовое канапе, напитки — красное вино и пунш. Всего через пару часов их жилище сверкало от чистоты, а гостиная приобрела праздничный вид благодаря разноцветным лентам и шарам, свисавшим с потолка, и временно перемещённому с кухни столу с яствами. Глядя на это, Каэль и Магина решили, что им самим не помешало бы принарядиться.  
  
Каэль выбрал броские, но стильные робы, в которых разные оттенки фиолетового сочетались с бело-золотистыми узорами, а Магина оделся во всё чёрное, но сверху добавил накидку из тёмно-лиловых и красных тканей со светящимися краями и круглой застёжкой спереди. Когда они увидели друг друга, оба на мгновение застыли в восхищении; опомнившись, они поспешили спуститься в гостиную и расположились там напротив огня в камине. Пока Магина ел, Каэль достал из кармана красную бархатную коробочку и протянул её со словами:  
  
— Я помню, ты говорил что-то о маленьких подарках?  
  
Магина тут же отвлёкся от еды и поражённо уставился на Каэля.  
  
— Что это? — вырвался у него невольный вопрос, когда он принял коробочку.  
  
— Что-то, что ты давно искал, — без промедления ответил Каэль.  
  
Магина открыл коробочку, и его глаза расширились от удивления.  
  
— Это же… кольцо Тарраска! — воскликнул он, извлекая красное кольцо из подушечки. — Это правда оно?!  
  
— Именно оно, — подтвердил Инвокер.  
  
Магина тут же надел его на палец, и оно едва заметно засветилось; он ощутил прилив сил от благотворной энергии артефакта.  
  
— А где ты его взял? — с недоумением спросил Магина. — Точно ведь не в городе…  
  
— Пришлось рискнуть и долететь до одной из лавок с артефактами.  
  
— Но когда ты успел?  
  
— Позавчера.  
  
«Но он же тогда был вместе с Рубиком и поздно вернулся…» — задумался Магина, взявшись рукой за подбородок. И тут его озарило. «Неужели он поздно вернулся из-за этого?!..»  
  
Магина ошарашено поглядел на Каэля, пока тот сидел с гордым видом. Его одолела такая радость, что он раскинул руки и обнял Каэля.  
  
— Это просто прекрасный сюрприз, Каэль, — растроганно произнёс он.  
  
Но Каэль внезапно возразил:  
  
— Нет, ты ошибся: это ещё не сюрприз.  
  
— Как это ещё нет?! — возмутился Магина, отпустив его. — А что там тогда?..  
  
— Говорю тебе: увидишь, — вздохнул Каэль. — Никакого терпения, юнец.  
  
— А у меня ведь тоже… — начал Магина и запнулся, не зная, стоило ли это говорить. Но всё же он собрался с силами и договорил: — У меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя. Подожди, сейчас принесу.  
  
Он встал с дивана и сделал скачок к двери в подвал, мысленно молясь, чтобы с мешком всё было в порядке. Убедившись, что сладости лежали нетронутыми и, главное, не растаяли, он поднялся наверх и телепортировался обратно в гостиную.  
  
— Я не уверен, что это равноценно твоему подарку, но всё же вот, — с такими словами он вручил мешок Каэлю.  
  
Каэль тут же развязал его и начал рыться внутри.  
  
— Мои любимые! — изумлённо произнёс он, достав оттуда мандариновые дольки. — Ха-ха, неужели это старина Рошан?.. О, ты специально подобрал цвета под мои сферы!.. А это тоже кое-что из моего любимого!  
  
По мере того, как Каэль перебирал содержимое мешка и всё комментировал, сердце Магины всё сильнее трепетало от счастья. Наконец, Каэль вытащил на свет свёрток с марципановыми конфетами и, критически осмотрев его, сказал:  
  
— Жаль, что на три меньше, чем было.  
  
— Стой… откуда ты знаешь, сколько их было? — с подозрением спросил Магина.  
  
— У меня вчера были марципановые поцелуи, — ухмыльнулся Инвокер.  
  
Магина сначала смутился от того, что так оплошал в своей миссии по сокрытию подарка, но потом рассмеялся.  
  
— Уж прости, мне было грустно, — сказал он, пожав плечами.  
  
И тут ему пришла в голову идея. Он взял одну из конфет и вкрадчиво спросил:  
  
— Хочешь?..  
  
— С удовольствием, — согласился Каэль, заинтересованно глядя на него.  
  
Тогда Магина разломил конфету пополам. Одну половинку он положил себе в рот, а другую протянул Каэлю. Тот же схватил руку Магины и поднёс её ко рту, чтобы языком забрать конфету, вдобавок прикоснувшись губами к его пальцам. Затем он отстранился и хмыкнул с самодовольной улыбкой.  
  
— Ну, Каэль… — усмехнулся Магина, глядя на Инвокера, тщательно пережёвывавшего конфету.  
  
Он тоже съел свою половину, а затем дотянулся пальцами до лица Каэля и слегка пощекотал его под подбородком. В ответ на этот жест Каэль на мгновение зажмурился и поднял голову, таким образом дав Магине больше доступа к его шее.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — шёпотом позвал Магина, и Каэль выполнил его просьбу, придвинувшись ближе и обняв его за шею.  
  
Магина положил руки ему на талию, и в следующее мгновение их губы и языки встретились в мягких, ласкающих прикосновениях. И этот поцелуй был не просто сладким или сладостным, но и трогательным, нежным и вообще прекрасным во всех отношениях. Хотя… могли ли поцелуи с Каэлем не быть прекрасными?  
  
В конце концов, Магина убедился, что Каэлю пришёлся по душе его подарок, и ни о какой «дешевизне» или «неравноценности» речи не шло. Каэль решил сразу всё выложить на стол, чтобы они с Магиной угощались вместе. В совокупности с приготовленным меню всё было очень вкусно, и когда они наелись, Каэль встал с дивана. Протянув Магине руку, он сказал:  
  
— Пойдём со мной.  
  
«Наконец-то сюрприз!» — пронеслась у Магины в голове взволнованная мысль, и он взялся за руку Каэля. Каэль повёл его за собой в прихожую; там он начал одеваться в зимнее пальто. Магина последовал его примеру, гадая, куда же Каэль хотел его отвести. Надев на голову тёмно-фиолетовую остроконечную шляпу с синим, розовым и жёлтым декоративными камушками по краям, Инвокер запустил руку в карман пальто и извлёк оттуда свежий на вид свиток; когда он развернул его, Магина узнал почерк Инвокера и формулу телепортации.  
  
— Это далеко? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Скорее высоко, — ответил Каэль, чем вызвал ещё большее любопытство у Магины.  
  
Прежде чем Магина успел задать очередной вопрос, Инвокер вытащил из другого кармана второй свиток и протянул ему со словами:  
  
— Нам надо поторопиться.  
  
Они вышли на улицу и заперли входную дверь. Магина развернул свой свиток и, переглянувшись с Каэлем, начал читать. Через несколько секунд они оба исчезли и очутились в совершенно незнакомом, на первый взгляд, месте. Вокруг царила тьма, порождённая сочетанием ночи и плотно сомкнутых рядов деревьев, а под ногами поблёскивал нетронутый следами живых существ снег. Магина огляделся и почти сразу нашёл глазами Каэля, оказавшегося после телепортации у него за спиной. Каэль молча протянул ему руку и повёл его вверх по склону. Скоро деревья расступились, поредели, и Магина обнаружил, что они с Каэлем стояли на краю утёса, окружённые синим небом с многочисленными звёздами, а внизу, среди белевших полей и лесов, расположился их город, казавшийся на фоне этих просторов совсем небольшим даже со всеми своими пригородами. Магина заворожёно смотрел на всё это, пока его не отвлекло аккуратное прикосновение к ладони. Он повернул голову и встретился с взглядом Каэля.  
  
— Вот-вот начнётся новая эра знаний, — сообщил он с улыбкой.  
  
— И как ты узнаешь? — спросил Магина.  
  
Но ответа не потребовалось: вскоре после его вопроса послышался звон колоколов, означавший, что наступила полночь. Звон был еле слышным из-за его отдалённости, но вслед за ним в небе один за другим начали вспыхивать фейерверки. Каэль крепко сжал руку Магины, переплетя их пальцы, и они склонили головы друг к другу, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Когда всё стихло, они переглянулись и без слов обнялись. Они долго так стояли, уткнувшись друг в друга, однако совсем не чувствовали холода вокруг, поскольку Каэль предусмотрительно призвал огненные сферы, чтобы они грели их с Магиной. В какой-то момент их объятия расцепились, и Каэль наклонился к Магине, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — спросил он, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке Магины.  
  
— Да, — без колебаний ответил Магина, и доказательством этому стала тут же появившаяся на его лице искренняя улыбка. — А ты?  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ: всегда, когда я с тобой, — сказал Каэль, тоже улыбаясь и невольно опуская взгляд: как бы спокойно ни звучал его голос, где-то внутри он всё равно волновался.  
  
Они с Магиной прислонились лбами друг к другу и, взявшись за руки, закрыли глаза.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — услышал Магина тихий голос Каэля.  
  
Он сжал крепче его руки и ответил:  
  
— И я люблю тебя.  
  
_Так они и вступили в новый год своей совместной жизни, преисполненные надежд, любви и растущего взаимного доверия._


End file.
